


That's My Kink: The Ongoing Collection

by LucisAbsentia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Fingering, Fluff, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mpreg, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Qui-Gon Jinn, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, and it comes with a big ol serving of, fear of getting caught, monthly challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucisAbsentia/pseuds/LucisAbsentia
Summary: 25 smut prompts, two chapters for each (one for Obi and one for Qui)Entirely gratuitous sex, sometimes with some sweet schmoop.Tags will be added as I update with each prompt! Please read them all, and the chapter titles and notes, before proceeding.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 71
Kudos: 210





	1. Somnophilia: Qui-Gon

**Author's Note:**

> So I've got 25 smutty prompts for an April challenge for QuiObi, and to make it even harder I decided I'm going to write two separate scenarios for each one, one showcasing Qui-Gon and one showcasing Obi-Wan. Chapters will be... as long or as short as I feel capable of writing without making all my sex scenes look the same! Relationship is always established but details may differ as these stories aren't linked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For whatever reason, I decided to start with probably the most out-there kink on the list - somnophilia. 
> 
> This is all consensual and they're in a super loving established relationship.

Qui-Gon woke up hard and aching, visions of Obi-Wan in skin-tight leather dancing in front of his eyes. Honestly, did the man live to torment Qui-Gon even in his dreams? He was sure that Obi-Wan would laugh at that, tell him that of course that was nonsense, all the while grinning the way only he could.

Turning his head, Qui-Gon could see Obi-Wan facing away from him, the cover pulled to his waist. He reached out, sliding a hand down Obi-Wan’s side, biting his lip as he remembered how the leather had conformed to the man’s body. It didn’t help that Obi-Wan really did own a pair of pants like that, and Qui-Gon knew his brain hadn’t supplied the visual of the dream all by itself. He sighed, unable to get it out of his head. Right now his body burned, and all he could think about was satisfying himself. But waking Obi-Wan, after such an… exhausting night, seemed unspeakably rude. 

Also, Obi-Wan probably wouldn’t tolerate it, he had made it very clear after their last round that he needed to rest.

But then again, Qui-Gon didn’t have to wake Obi-Wan up, did he? Trembling with excitement, he shifted closer to Obi-Wan, pressed his body up against the other man’s back. They’d talked about this, toyed with the idea. It had come up in a rather intimate conversation on how desperately they craved each other, how they would continue until they were worn out, and beyond. At the time, it was only some banter to heighten the mood, but afterwards they’d had a real discussion on it. It appeared now might be the time to utilize the permission Obi-Wan had given him. He reached out through the Force, giving Obi-Wan a sleep suggestion, ensuring the man wouldn’t wake despite Qui-Gon’s actions. With that done, he shifted, setting up a small recording device. They had recorded themselves before, but Obi-Wan had specified that he wanted this one in particular, whenever the occasion arose. 

Moving back to his lover, Qui-Gon pressed a hand between his legs. Obi-Wan was still wet and open, they’d both been exhausted by the time they finished and hadn’t had the energy to clean up. With a groan, Qui-Gon used the Force to summon the jar of lube, almost chuckling as his mind supplied him with Obi-Wan’s teasing remarks about improper use of the Force. With a slightly shaky hand, Qui-Gon grasped his cock, coating himself. He wouldn’t even have to stretch the other again, he thought, the idea nearly making him delirious with desire. He lifted one of Obi-Wan’s legs slightly, hesitating only for a moment before pressing into his heat. Obi-Wan made a soft noise in his sleep, almost a gasp, and Qui-Gon looked up to observe the serene face. “It’s alright,” he whispered, knowing it didn’t make a difference. “Don’t wake, my love, you don’t have to wake up.” He pressed in until he was spooned up behind the other, winding an arm around his waist as he pressed kisses to his neck. This was... Almost depraved. Obi-Wan was fast asleep, and Qui-Gon was inside him, fully ready to fuck him. It made him tremble. The thought that Obi-Wan trusted him like this was as erotic as it was endearing. 

“My Obi,” Qui-Gon whispered, beginning to move his hips slowly. The other was totally compliant, his body relaxed in sleep. It shouldn’t make Qui-Gon as hard as it did. His rhythm was steady, arm still wound around Obi-Wan’s waist as he pressed soft kisses to his hairline, down the back of his neck, across his shoulders. “My own.” His rhythm was steady, gently driving in and out. Glancing down, he watched the place where they were joined, cock dragging out slowly before filling the other again. “Look at you, Obi-Wan,” he murmured. His hand slid up the man’s side, dusted over his chest. “Your body is so eager for me, even now. So open. So ready for your Master.” His breath hitched, and he closed his eyes, head falling back. “You don’t even have to be awake to make me come,” he said breathlessly. With one hand on Obi-Wan’s hip, he gripped tightly, fucking into the other a little harder. His stomach was tight, and every thrust increased his pleasure until he couldn’t take any more. For such a slow pace it didn’t take him long at all to spill into the other’s body, Obi-Wan’s name a soft cry on his lips. 

Shaking as he came down, he buried his nose against Obi-Wan’s neck, glancing up. The man seemed so content, a small smile curling his lips. “Thank you, beautiful,” Qui-Gon whispered, kissing the lightly stubbled jaw. He didn’t pull out from the other, basking in how it felt to curl up around the sleeping figure. Perhaps it was odd - alright, there was no perhaps about it. But for what it was worth, Obi-Wan had expressed interest in returning the favor, and Qui-Gon was sure he would. 

Sated, Qui-Gon drifted off to sleep again, holding his lover close. By the time he woke, Obi-Wan would already be smirking at him, reaching for the recording device to witness the whole thing.


	2. Somnophilia: Obi-Wan

When Obi-Wan woke, he was surprised to find Qui-Gon still lying supine in the bed next to him. 

Their sleeping habits had always run in a particular vein: Qui-Gon had always been the one to tuck in early. The only reason he might stay up horrifically late would be if his paperwork had backed up insurmountably, and even then he preferred to leave it until the next day, when he would feel better after a night of sleep. Obi-Wan was a night owl. Unless there was some reason he needed to get a copious amount of sleep, he would stay up until his eyes couldn’t stay open anymore. Of course, this meant their rising habits had always differed as well. Qui-Gon loved waking early. He didn’t demand Obi-Wan do this even as his Padawan. No, he would always meditate first thing in the morning, allowing Obi-Wan to sleep in a bit longer, content to eat breakfast whenever Obi-Wan woke and prepared it.

This was routine. It had been that way throughout all of Obi-Wan’s apprenticeship, and beyond it. So it was a rare morning indeed when Obi-Wan woke up before Qui-Gon.

And Obi-Wan didn’t intend to waste it.

Shifting over to his lover, he nestled himself in between Qui-Gon’s legs. He bent his head to press kisses to his chest, hair brushing against his lips in a way that made him grin. He nipped at a dusky brown nipple, hands already skimming Qui-Gon’s stomach. Qui-Gon might be an early riser, but he was not easy to wake. Sure, he had Jedi reflexes and he’d wake at the first sense of danger. But Obi-Wan wasn’t dangerous - at least, not in a malicious way. Qui-Gon’s body recognized Obi-Wan’s, their Force signatures mingling, and he wouldn’t wake just from these small ministrations. Which was all the better for Obi-Wan. He’d never quite gotten to repay Qui-Gon for the time he’d taken him while Obi-Wan slept. And oh, that memory made him shiver with want. There was something to be said about seeing himself totally helpless in his lover’s arms, watching how easily Qui-Gon had molded around him. He’d loved the idea that Qui-Gon had wanted him so much he couldn’t wait, but didn’t want to wake the other up when Obi-Wan had made it clear he didn’t want to be disturbed. Maybe it was unconventional, but Obi-Wan didn’t really give a damn.

But now, now it was his turn to give the other unsuspecting pleasure. As his lips moved down Qui-Gon’s stomach, his hands brushed soft circles against his thighs. The other man reacted without waking, legs spreading just a bit more. Obi-Wan was pleased to feel his lips brush against the semi-hardness of the other man’s cock. Was he dreaming? Obi-Wan wondered. He should be. Wet dreams about the other didn’t make them wake blushing anymore. Actually, usually they were spun out in great detail to try while they were awake instead.

With a pleased noise, Obi-Wan sucked at the tip of his cock, eyes fluttering shut. It was strange to do this without feeling Qui-Gon’s hands in his hair - the older man absolutely adored getting his fingers twined in Obi-Wan’s hair these days, which was at a length he’d never been allowed to grow it to as a Padawan. Still, even that sent a thrill of pleasure up Obi-Wan’s spine. He used his mouth to work the other to full hardness, his hand working the length that he couldn’t get into his throat right now. Even in sleep, Qui-Gon’s body responded so eagerly to his touch. Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered open as Qui-Gon gave a faint little moan. He watched his Master’s expression, watched how his brow furrowed a little. Soon, he’d wake soon, but Obi-Wan intended to be almost finished by then. 

Calling a bottle of lube to him, he deftly worked some onto his free hand, barely pulling away from Qui-Gon’s cock for a few seconds. Then his mouth was back on the other, holding his shaft steady with one hand while a slick finger gently circled around his opening. He pushed in carefully, concentrating on the task of bringing a sleeping lover to orgasm. He could feel how close the man was by the way his cock pulsed in his mouth, the way his balls tightened whenever his fingers brushed against them. Qui-Gon was so close, Obi-Wan knew his body like no one else did. He was rewarded by a soft startled cry, a hand grasping at his hair only a few seconds before Qui-Gon came. Obi-Wan swallowed every last bit, relishing the sleepy groans from his lover. 

Pulling back, he smirked as he met Qui-Gon’s gaze, the older man looking almost adorably confused but sated. “Obi,” he mumbled, reaching for the other, and Obi-Wan immediately moved to curl up against him. 

“Good morning, my love,” he murmured with a smile, kissing his cheek. Qui-Gon only gave him a smile, reaching up to rub sleep out of his eyes. 

“A good morning indeed,” he replied, winding both arms tight around Obi-Wan.


	3. Fingering: Qui-Gon

Qui-Gon leaned forward to kiss Obi-Wan slowly, smiling a little against his lips. “I’m not going to break, love,” he murmured, catching his gaze.

Obi-Wan blushed a faint pink, and he bit his lip. “I know. I’m just - this is different.”

The two of them lay facing each other in their bed, Qui-Gon’s leg hitched slightly over Obi-Wan’s. It had been a few months since they’d started a sexual relationship, but until now they’d never tried switching roles. Still, Qui-Gon knew it was something Obi-Wan wanted to try, and he was more than happy to give him this. Obi-Wan’s fingers were slick, but he was hesitating. 

“I promise you I want this,” Qui-Gon murmured, nuzzling at Obi-Wan’s nose. “Just because it’s different doesn’t mean I won’t. We’ve tried all sorts of things, haven’t we?”

“Yes, just - this seems bigger, somehow,” Obi-Wan replied. He’d never given himself to anyone before Qui-Gon, and although he desperately wanted to try this, it sort of felt like he _shouldn't._

Qui-Gon caught the tail end of the thought, and he softened. “I’m not your Master when we’re here,” he murmured. “Sex isn’t about our power dynamic. Besides,” he grinned, stroking Obi-Wan’s side. “Just because you’re on top doesn’t necessarily mean you wield the power. I seem to recall that sometimes you like to boss me around even though I’m the one ‘on top’, so to speak.”

That made Obi-Wan laugh, and Qui-Gon was pleased to feel him relax. The younger man’s arm curled around Qui-Gon’s waist to reach behind him, fingers gently probing at his entrance before pressing one in gently. “That’s it, love,” Qui-Gon whispered, eyes fluttering shut. “That’s perfect.” There was something obscenely pleasing about the fact that Obi-Wan hadn’t done this for anyone else before, except himself (which Qui-Gon had had the great pleasure of watching one time. His lover was absolutely stunning, rocking against his own fingers.). Quietly, he commanded the other, indicating when he was ready for more, when Obi-Wan had spread his fingers just right. Obi-Wan made him breathless just on the principle that it was _him_ , and Qui-Gon would never have enough. By the time Obi-Wan turned him onto his stomach and pressed into him, Qui-Gon felt soft and compliant and almost a little proud of the other. He knew that Obi-Wan would always be able to take him apart, no matter what.


	4. Fingering: Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan felt it was safe to say he had a fixation on Qui-Gon’s hands. 

They were larger than his, completely covering his cheeks when Qui-Gon pulled him in for a kiss. The palms were calloused from so many years of working with a lightsaber, and his fingers were thick and strong. He was never more starkly reminded of that than he was when Qui-Gon was fingering him.

Flat on his back, Obi-Wan couldn’t help a soft whimper from escaping his lips. Qui-Gon certainly knew how to use his hands, yes, they weren’t just good for swinging a lightsaber around. Qui-Gon knelt above him, watching Obi-Wan’s expression intently with a smirk on his face. Oh, yes, the man knew how much Obi-Wan loved this, and he used it against him mercilessly. “Spread your legs a little wider, love,” he murmured, and Obi-Wan complied immediately.

“That’s it,” Qui-Gon praised. He had two fingers inside the other already, slowly stretching him wider. His other hand gently stroked along Obi-Wan’s thigh, tracing lazy circles against the skin. Obi-Wan was so sensitive, really. Qui-Gon could caress him anywhere and he’d shiver.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, only to re-open them almost immediately as Qui-Gon crooked his fingers and brushed over his prostate. He gave a soft cry of pleasure, and his stomach went tight. His lover really was so good with his hands and knew exactly what he was doing. When he met Qui-Gon’s gaze, the older man chuckled a little. “I know,” he murmured. “You’ll get more, my love, I promise.”

Qui-Gon was true to his word, stretching the other with slow strokes. He didn’t tease in this - take his time, yes, but only because he knew how much Obi-Wan loved it. Obi-Wan adored being brought to tears while Qui-Gon pressed in a third finger, then a fourth, occasionally brushing over that spot that made him see stars. When he finally came, it was with a soft blissful sigh, back arching off the bed gently. Qui-Gon leaned down to kiss him slow, like he always did. His Qui-Gon was always so eager to indulge him, and Obi-Wan loved him for it. And he was so happy to think of these moments whenever Qui-Gon laid a hand on him.


	5. Consensual Non-Consent: Qui-Gon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 - Qui-Gon teaches Obi-Wan a very old lesson in which Padawans were meant to serve their Masters in all ways.  
> (I personally like Chapter 6 better, but I've been doing Qui-Gon pov first)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are consensual non-consent. I cannot stress enough that these two characters are in a healthy, loving, established relationship. These roleplays between them are discussed and agreed upon, and both of them want them. The before discussion is not shown on the page, but they check in with each other afterwards. If even agreed upon roleplay in which it appears that one character doesn't agree to sex (even though it is an act) is not your thing, please do not read Chapters 5 and 6.

Qui-Gon crossed his legs as he held the datapad closer to his face for a moment, skimming through a particularly boring report. He could barely focus on the text, but it was for more than the fact that it was dry. He’d told Obi-Wan to expect something new tonight, something they’d talked about before, and he was excited to put it into action.

When the other exited the fresher clad only in a towel, Qui-Gon’s gaze flickered towards him. He took a moment to admire the man’s physique before narrowing his eyes. “Put some clothes on, boy,” he snapped. Obi-Wan’s look was a bit startled, but he immediately fell into his role.

“Is there a problem, Master Qui-Gon?” he asked, tilting his head in (adorable) confusion.

“Does there need to be a problem for you to obey your Master?” Qui-Gon replied. “But there is, in fact. I’m tired of you acting so immodestly in our quarters. Flaunting yourself all the time, strutting about in naught but your underclothes. Or your towel, like now. Put something on, Padawan, or there are going to be consequences.”

“But - I just finished my shower,” Obi-Wan replied weakly, pouting just for show.

Qui-Gon sat upright, placing the datapad on the table with an ice cold demeanor. “Are you questioning me, Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan shook his head quickly. “No, Master, I - “

“You know, there used to be an ancient belief among a small sect of Jedi that a Padawan was to serve his Master in all things,” Qui-Gon interrupted, standing slowly, stalking towards the other. “He was to service his every need.”

Obi-wan’s eyes widened, and he bit his lip. “I - I’m not sure I know what you mean, Master,” he said, and oh, the little tremble in his voice was a nice touch, Qui-Gon thought.

“Don’t you?” Qui-Gon pressed Obi-Wan against the wall, grinding against his hip. “You’re very tempting, Obi-Wan. Somehow I ended up with the most beautiful Padawan in the entire Order. And he finds it appropriate to continuously prance around in practically nothing. Well, I think it’s time I showed you what happens when you tease your Master this way.”

Obi-Wan shook, looking up at Qui-Gon with a pleading gaze. “Please, Master, I’ve never - I’ll stop, I promise I won’t tempt you again - “

“It’s far too late for that, boy,” Qui-Gon replied. With one motion he tugged Obi-Wan’s towel to the floor, leaving him bare. “Look, despite your words, you’re already hard.” He took him in hand, stroking from root to tip. “When I let you go, you’re going to bend over the table,” he murmured. “I don’t want to hear another word, understand?” When he received a nod, he pulled away, watching the other step cautiously to the table and bend over. 

Qui-Gon took his time admiring his ass - it really was perfect, and he’d told Obi-Wan that many times over. He let his hands wander over the flesh, parting his cheeks and quickly checking to make sure Obi-Wan was still stretched from where they’d prepared earlier. “You’re trembling, my Obi,” he crooned. “Don’t you think your Master will take good care of you?”

Obi-Wan let out a whimper, hiding his face in his arms. “Please don’t, I - “

“None of that, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon replied, gently smacking his rear. "You should have thought about the consequences of strutting about this place near-naked." He shifted, pressing his own leggings down until he could position his cock at Obi-Wan’s entrance, slowly pressing in while the other man groaned.

“I know I’m big, sweetheart, just relax,” Qui-Gon said, stroking Obi-Wan’s back. “You were meant to serve me like this.” With both hands on Obi-Wan’s hips, he began a slow rhythm, murmuring to him all the while about what a good boy he was. Obi-Wan whimpered and kept his face hidden, trying not to push back against his Master. Qui-Gon reached around him to stroke his cock, smirking. “You can’t hide from me, Padawan. Your body says that you’re enjoying this immensely.” He moved his hand until the other came with a soft groan, and only then did he allow himself to come, groaning and holding his position for a long moment.

“I know that was your first time,” he murmured, bending down to speak in Obi-Wan’s ear. “You did so good, Padawan, you’ll continue to do even better.” With that, he pulled out, pulling his trousers back up. “You’ll need to shower again. And don’t come sauntering out like last time.”

He returned to his chair, picking up the datapad while Obi-Wan went to clean himself up. When his lover returned, he glanced up, relieved to see that Obi-Wan looked sated and happy. “Not too much?” he asked. It wasn’t a particularly violent situation, but it was still a fantasy not often played out, and one he wouldn’t have even wanted had Obi-Wan not wanted the same thing.

Obi-Wan slipped into his lap, kissing his cheek. “Just perfect,” he murmured. “I liked feeling like you were in control. I know you’d never hurt me really, Qui.” 

Qui-Gon wrapped both arms around his waist, sighing in content. “Never, my Obi. Never.”


	6. Consensual Non-Consent: Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 - a Padawan lusting over his Master takes advantage of sneaking into his bedroom while Qui-Gon's asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of consensual non-consent. I cannot stress enough that these two characters are in a healthy, loving, established relationship. These roleplays between them are discussed and agreed upon, and both of them want them. The before discussion is not shown on the page, but they check in with each other afterwards. If even agreed upon roleplay in which it appears that one character doesn't agree to sex (even though it is an act) is not your thing, please do not read Chapters 5 and 6.

Obi-Wan waited until about half an hour after Qui-Gon had shut off the light before slipping out of their bedroom and closing the door behind him. He took a few deep breaths, trying to get rid of the nervous feeling in his stomach. They’d decided to try something new tonight, a bit of roleplay, and while Obi-Wan was excited and curious, he also wasn’t terribly sure how up to par his acting skill would be in the bedroom.

It was a good thing, then, that they’d chosen a rather familiar role for him. After all, Obi-Wan really had been a Padawan lusting over his Master long before he knew if Qui-Gon might return any sort of feelings for him. Steeling himself, he turned around again. He opened the door as quietly as he possibly could, peering inside. “Master?” he whispered, knowing the other wouldn’t respond. Qui-Gon was to give every appearance of being asleep during this, it was the entire premise of the roleplay. Stepping inside, Obi-Wan let the door click shut behind him before moving further into the bedroom. “Master Qui-Gon?” he asked again, kneeling by the edge of the bed and staring at his supine Master. For a few moments, he allowed himself just to stare, remembering what it had felt like to ache for this sort of closeness with Qui-Gon. He reached out, fingers trembling a little as they drifted across Qui-Gon’s cheekbones. “You’re so handsome, Master,” he sighed, keeping his voice low. “I’ve always thought so.” His Master had such leonine features, and even when he was younger and hadn’t known what love was, he’d always thought his Master’s appearance was graceful and dignified. “I wonder if you think I’m handsome. I - I hope so,” he sighed, pillowing his head on his arms for a moment. 

His fingers moved to slide across Qui-Gon’s shoulder, down a strong bicep. Qui-Gon wasn’t wearing anything beneath the blankets that covered his waist, so Obi-Wan would have easier access. “I want you so badly, Master,” he murmured, voice full of longing. “And I want you to want me.” Those days had been some form of torture, really, pining after Qui-Gon without knowing if the older man returned his feelings. Oh, sure, Obi-Wan knew in the beginning it would have been far from appropriate, when he was a lust-filled teenager. But in his early twenties he’d wished for Qui-Gon to bestow him with any sort of romantic overture. Biting his lip, Obi-Wan leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Qui-Gon’s cheek. He pulled back, as if to leave, but paused before he could. “You’re really asleep, aren’t you, Master?” he asked, knowing that the answer was no, but Qui-Gon really wasn’t stirring. After a moment’s silence, Obi-Wan climbed up onto the bed, placing a firmer hand on Qui-Gon’s chest. “I’ve seen you bare so many times,” he breathed. “Do you know the sorts of fantasies I’ve had about you, Master?” Reaching farther down, he slowly slid the blankets off Qui-Gon’s hips, inhaling sharply. “You’re so big. I’ve always wanted to know what you would feel like inside of me. I know I could take you.” He whimpered, almost shocking himself with how into this roleplay he was. He would never have violated Qui-Gon’s trust like this, but playing it out was certainly turning him on. 

“Forgive me, Master,” he breathed, reaching out to grasp Qui-Gon’s cock firmly, stroking. “I shouldn’t - I - but I can’t help myself.” He moved to straddle the other man’s thighs, hand moving up and down his shaft, bringing him to full hardness. “Just - allow me this much, you won’t even know. I just want to feel you in my hands, in my mouth.” Leaning over, he kissed at the head of his cock, groaning before taking him between his lips. He fought to keep himself quiet - ordinarily he loved to make noise when he was sucking Qui-Gon’s cock, but it wouldn’t do here, he couldn’t be too loud. His fingers caressed Qui-Gon’s thighs, in further towards his perineum, brushing upwards over the soft thatch of pubic hair. When he pulled back, he was well and truly hard himself.

“You know, I was fingering myself earlier, Master, thinking about you,” Obi-Wan said, his voice tight. Really it had been Qui-Gon fingering him open, but before they were together Obi-Wan really had spent many nights fucking back onto his own hand with thoughts of his Master on his mind. “I - I could take you right now, oh, Master, I -” Even as he spoke, he was shifting, slipping off his sleeping pants and raising himself above the other. “Master, forgive me,” he whispered, straddling his cock and reaching to hold him steady. “Just the tip, I swear, I’ll be happy with that - “ He began to bear down, gasping as he felt the glorious stretch of Qui-Gon’s cock against his hole. “Don’t wake up, please, just - let me have this, oh, that’s it, I need more - I can’t help it, Master, I need all of you - “ He kept pressing down until his ass was settled against Qui-Gon’s thighs. Honestly, in the back of his mind he was impressed with Qui-Gon, the man hadn’t moved a single inch where usually he was so eager to pull Obi-Wan onto him.

Breathing heavily, Obi-Wan slumped over a bit, hands on Qui-Gon’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, shifting his hips and groaning. “I couldn’t help myself. I needed to know what it felt like to have my Master’s cock inside of me.” He moved again, slowly starting a rhythm, nearly pulling off Qui-Gon before pressing down. “It’s so good. I knew you would fill me up like no one else ever has. You’re just so big, Master.” He shuddered, tipping his head back as he moved. “I know you’d probably tell me you can’t fuck your Padawan, but I _need_ you.” When he shifted just right, Qui-Gon hit the perfect spot inside of him, and his hands flew to his mouth to contain the cry he wanted to let out. He kept whispering to his Master, knowing that Qui-Gon was enjoying every single word - he could see his right hand clutching at the sheets just a little too hard. When he finally came, it was with a barely audible gasp. He could feel Qui-Gon spilling within him almost immediately after, and he felt pleased that the other had enjoyed this just as much.

Leaning over, he gently kissed the other man’s forehead before slipping off of him and padding into the bathroom to clean himself up. When he returned, Qui-Gon had sat up a little, a content smile on his face as he welcomed Obi-Wan back to bed and pulled him close. “That felt rather like you were pulling on some personal experiences, my dear Obi,” he murmured.

Obi-Wan blushed. “I can’t help it that I’ve been wanting you ever since I was a teenager. I might never have fucked you in your sleep, but I certainly thought a lot about you fucking me.”

Qui-Gon laughed, kissing his hair. “It was perfect, Obi-Wan. And I’m glad that we can do it now. Now get some rest."


	7. ABO Dynamics: Qui-Gon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets a little possessive of his Alpha, every once in a while.

When Qui-Gon realized that Obi-Wan was posturing, he nearly laughed. 

It's so unlike the Omega. Qui-Gon had merely been talking to a Knight in passing, one that was in the class Qui-Gon had been assigned for the next few tens. The young woman had stopped to ask for clarification on an assignment, and Qui-Gon hadn't thought much of it until his mate had approached them. Ordinarily Obi-Wan would stand respectfully to the side, waiting for the other finish, but today he pushed his way right into Qui-Gon's space, winding an arm around his waist. But it seemed far more stiff and demanding than affectionate. Qui-Gon greeted his mate with a kiss to his head, hardly pausing in his conversation with the Knight, who watched them curiously as she continued to question him. Obi-Wan's grip tightened, and he turned his face to press against Qui-Gon's shoulder. The older man was certain that if Obi-Wan could have reached his neck without standing on his tip-toes, he would have burrowed right in. 

“I hope that explains things a bit more clearly,” he said, smiling as the Knight beamed.

“It does. I appreciate your insight, Master Jinn,” she replied. She gave one last look to Obi-Wan, her cheeks coloring red when he met her gaze with a flat-eyed look of his own. “Have a good day, Masters!” she nearly squeaked before hurrying away. 

Qui-Gon slipped an arm around Obi-Wan, arching a brow. “Has it become a pastime of yours to scare young Knights in your downtime?” he asked. 

Obi-Wan turned his glare to Qui-Gon. “You’re mine,” he replied. “And everyone knows that, or at least they should.”

Qui-Gon thought over that for a moment, beginning to lead the way back to their quarters. “Obi-Wan, she was merely asking some questions about an assignment I gave the class a few days ago,” he said, then he laughed. “You cannot truly believe you had to stake a claim on me in front of her. She wasn’t flirting.”

“But she was!” Obi-Wan replied in agitation. “She absolutely was. She was dripping pheromones like a damn faucet. And she kept leaning in, trying to get closer.”

“And what, exactly, would she see in an Alpha like me?” Qui-Gon replied. He wasn’t self-deprecating, but she was a young woman who could have a much younger Alpha than he, and Qui-Gon had a hard time believing that anyone would choose to flirt with him like that. He couldn’t even believe Obi-Wan was his mate sometimes, 

Obi-Wan nearly growled as they reached their apartments, and he quickly pushed Qui-Gon through the doors, crashing his lips against his mate’s as soon as he possibly could. “Sometimes, Qui-Gon Jinn, you’re a monumental idiot,” he hissed. Qui-Gon couldn’t even get out a word of protest before Obi-Wan was pushing him towards the couch, sitting him down and straddling his lap. The Omega’s hand covered Qui-Gon’s groin insistently, beginning to stroke. 

“First of all, you’re handsome,” Obi-Wan said, words pressed against Qui-Gon’s ear as Obi-Wan pressed against him, worked him up. And it was all too easy for him, he knew exactly what his Alpha liked. Qui-Gon absolutely had the most perfect Omega. “You have a body made by the gods.” All Jedi were in excellent shape, but Obi-Wan had a vast appreciation for Qui-Gon’s body in particular. He was tall and broad and strong, and perfect for wrapping around a slighter Omega and keeping him close. “And you might not care much about your appearance, but you’re gorgeous all the same.” Obi-Wan mouthed at his jaw for a moment, lips brushing against the other’s beard. 

“You’re also incredibly intelligent and you can match wits with anyone you meet.” Obi-Wan sighed as he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of Qui-Gon’s leggings, fingers wrapping around his cock. Qui-Gon had a thought about how Obi-Wan was even more quick-witted, but his words turned into a groan as Obi-Wan thumbed the head of his cock just the way he liked. 

Shifting, Obi-Wan moved just enough to strip himself of his boots and leggings before resuming his position in Qui-Gon’s lap. Qui-Gon reached to cup his ass, and gods, he could feel how slick the other was. How was Obi-Wan always so eager for him? Almost desperate? He could have any partner he wanted, any gender, Alpha or Omega - and he had chosen Qui-Gon and never seemed to have any doubts. 

Obi-Wan broke his train of thought by holding him steady, pressing down onto his cock, slick and eager enough to not even want to be stretched. He took Qui-Gon into his body, tossing his head back with a gasp. “This is incredible too,” he breathed. “But she doesn’t know that. She could only dream of this.” Qui-Gon gripped Obi-Wan’s hips, staring at him in a bit of wonder. He wouldn’t really think of other unmated Omegas wondering about his prowess in bed, he and Obi-Wan had been mated for a long time, and he didn’t really hear any whispers. But did Obi-Wan? Is that why he was so eager to show the claim he had on Qui-Gon?

Obi-Wan leaned forward, wrapping his arm around Qui-Gon as he held still to savor the moment. “You’re one of the most accomplished Jedi at the Temple,” he murmured. “And you’re still as much of a maverick as always.” Qui-Gon wanted to laugh at that thought, the idea that people were always attracted to ‘bad boys’, but Obi-Wan shifted and began to move, and all he could think about was his lover’s heat. 

Obi-Wan leaned in to kiss the other deeply as he moved, his pace quick, designed to get them both off in the least amount of time. This was about passion and claiming, Qui-Gon thought. Obi-Wan needed to re-stake his claim. “But here’s the thing,” Obi-Wan gasped as he pulled back. “You’re mine. You’re my mate. You bear my mark, and I yours.” He leaned back a little, angling his body so Qui-Gon would hit just the right spot. Qui-Gon reached out with one big hand, rucking up Obi-Wan’s tunic just so he could feel more of that skin, run his fingers over his abs, up to his chest. There was something incredibly erotic about the fact that Obi-Wan had needed to take him as quickly as possible, that Obi-Wan was still half dressed and Qui-Gon almost fully so.

Whimpering, Obi-Wan clutched at Qui-Gon’s shoulder. “Knot me,” he breathed. “I need to feel it - please, Alpha, give it to me.”

How could Qui-Gon ever resist his Omega’s pleas? He nodded, leaning forward to press a kiss to Obi-Wan’s mating mark, tucked neatly in the juncture where his neck met his shoulders. The visceral shout he received in return as Obi-Wan came was incredibly gratifying. He spilled into the Omega, his knot swelling, catching on the rim of his hole before sinking into him. 

Obi-Wan groaned and wound both arms around Qui-Gon’s shoulders as he slumped, his head coming to rest against Qui-Gon’s neck, beard brushing his Alpha’s skin.

Qui-Gon was quiet for a long few moments as he caught his breath. “You know, you never really show jealousy like that,” he murmured. They were both so assured in their relationship, there was no reason ever given to be jealous.

Obi-Wan sighed, cuddling closer. “I think my heat’s coming,” he murmured. “And - I know there’s nothing to worry about. Don’t think I worry that you’d ever go to another Omega. I just - I saw her looking at you the way she was and I - maybe got a bit more possessive than I am used to.”

With a kiss to Obi-Wan’s hair, Qui-Gon smiled. “I understand. It’s not the end of the world to feel a bit of jealousy and possessiveness every now and again.” It didn’t define their relationship, not in the slightest. “And thank you, my own, for what you said. I am always glad to hear what you see in your Alpha.” 

“Mm, I’ll tell you as many times as you need to be reminded,” Obi-Wan said. “I couldn’t have picked an Alpha more suited for me.” 

Qui-Gon gave a blissed out little noise, leaning back against the couch, content to rest with the Omega until his knot went down.


	8. ABO Dynamics: Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly sweet but still explicit. Also I have to say I like my pairings switching a lot more often than most people seem to, and that includes in ABO so this has Alpha!Obi and Omega!Qui because I can. Just now realizing I also would like to play around with them both being Alphas, but that's for another time.
> 
> It also means I can use this opportunity to play with Qui-Gon's insecurities that he's not a traditional Omega, because I like to read about Qui-Gon being a bit insecure sometimes.

“Why did you choose me as your Omega?” Qui-Gon asked, breaking the silence between them as he glanced back over his shoulder to look at his lover. 

Obi-Wan glanced up from where he was kissing at Qui-Gon’s shoulder-blades, surprised at the question. The older man sounded almost vulnerable. Obi-Wan wouldn’t have guessed that this might be something he was insecure in. 

“Why wouldn’t I choose you?” Obi-Wan asked curiously. They had been together for a year now, and Qui-Gon had never shown any signs of doubt, at least none that Obi-Wan had noticed. 

Qui-Gon shifted, and Obi-Wan had to fight not to groan as that sent delicious friction over his knot, pressed inside the other and keeping them locked together. “I’m not very - Omegan,” Qui-Gon said, pulling Obi-Wan’s arm around his waist, facing the wall again. “Most Alphas like you would go for someone with a more classical air about them.” Qui-Gon didn’t list the attributes, but Obi-Wan knew them. Obi-Wan himself was known as a fine Alpha of a reputable lineage - not very broad or large, perhaps, but fierce and highly capable of protection. His ability to command a room was unrivaled, and he could be every inch a leader, someone with big ideas and the fortitude to see them through. He was hardy, and he was handsome. 

And Alphas like that tended to choose Omegas that were very traditional in nature - soft, demure, meek. Lithe little things that took orders well and didn’t feel the need to command anyone’s attention except their Alpha’s. The Kenobi family was usually still very traditional as most of the old families tended to be, even if the rest of the world was moving on.

“Qui, you know that I don’t believe in traditional ideals like that,” Obi-Wan murmured. “Realistically, there are far more Alphas and Omegas who are less than the perfect ideal for their gender than there are those that uphold it to the letter. That system is useless to me.” He slid his hand over Qui-Gon’s stomach, down through the thick thatch of pubic hair, over the inside of his thigh. Leaning in, he kissed the fresh mating mark on Qui-Gon’s neck. The soft sharp inhale he received in return made him smile.

“So what if you’re bigger than me?” Obi-Wan murmured, his fingers still skimming lightly over Qui-Gon’s skin. “I like the way we fit together. And I like that you speak your mind, that you have a sharp wit and a sense of humor.” His fingers wandered further between Qui-Gon’s thighs, fingers meandering over the slowly filling shaft of his cock. “I have to confess that yes, I do enjoy the feeling of protecting you. But I also enjoy that you’re just as capable of protecting me.” He curled his fingers to grasp the other, stroking slow and relishing the gasp he pulled from his mate. 

“If you were an Alpha, I’d still want you,” he murmured. His mouth pressed to Qui-Gon’s neck, and he could feel his pulse picking up, a faint staccato beneath his lips. “This isn’t about Alpha and Omega, Qui. This is about me and you. The way we fit together.” He shifted his hips ever so slightly. “And we fit together quite nicely.”

Qui-Gon bit his lip, glancing over his shoulder again, and Obi-Wan could still see a trace of doubt. He leaned in to kiss Qui-Gon. “I chose you as my mate because we’re good together,” he whispered, his hand moving a little more quickly over Qui-Gon’s cock. He was fully hard now, rocking gently back against Obi-Wan’s knot. The movements were slow, barely anything, but just enough to send a jolt of pleasure through the Alpha. “I chose you because - your scent is the most intoxicating thing to me,” he continued, voice a little breathless. “Because I knew I would never be satisfied with another Omega when I knew you. But most of all, because I love you.” He twisted his wrist over the crown of his mate’s cock, pulling a groan from him. “And because you love me. I don’t need a traditional Omega with a big family name to match mine, Qui-Gon.” His breathing hitched, and he bit his lip harshly. “I need someone who loves me, who cherishes me, who makes me feel complete.”

Qui-Gon came with a soft cry, spilling over Obi-Wan’s hand, squeezing tight around his knot. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but muffle a curse against his shoulder, shuddering. “You take care of me,” he whispered. “And isn’t that what really signifies a good Omega? One who takes care of his Alpha?” He felt Qui-Gon relax against him, the other man going nearly boneless. 

“I do love you, Obi,” Qui-Gon whispered. “More than anything.”

“Never doubt that my entire heart belongs to you,” Obi-Wan replied. “I love you. And I will always be proud to have you as my mate.” He kissed his shoulder, smiling in content as his Omega drifted off to sleep.


	9. Body Worship: Qui-Gon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because who wouldn't want to worship Obi-Wan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is taking way longer than just April but I'm not abandoning it, I promise.

It’s in their most quiet moments that Qui-Gon finds he can’t stop thinking about just how beautiful Obi-Wan truly is. There’s nothing special about tonight. Obi-Wan is settled in their bed, leaning against the wall as he studies a data-pad. Qui-Gon is playing a game on his own, intent on solving a word puzzle. But his eyes keep moving to his lover, drinking in every last detail. He already has Obi-Wan’s face memorized, really, but he’ll never tire of staring. The man is mesmerizing. Qui-Gon watches as he reaches up to stroke his beard, a sure sign of his concentration - until those blue-grey eyes look up to meet his.

“Staring is rude, you know,” Obi-Wan teases, the corners of those eyes crinkling with mirth.

“Is it rude to admire how handsome my lover is?” Qui-Gon answers, and he’s pleased as punch to see the pink tint that colors Obi-Wan’s cheeks.

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. “Such flattery,” he replies, looking back down at his datapad. When Qui-Gon doesn’t look away, the tips of Obi-Wan’s ears start to match the blush on his cheeks. “Stop staring, Qui,” he says. His fingers drum nervously on the pad until Qui-Gon reaches out to stop them. The older man gently pries the datapad out of Obi-Wan’s hands, and Obi-Wan immediately starts fidgeting with his fingertips. This man, who’s so confident in negotiations, who never loses his cool, always gets nervous when Qui-Gon focuses on him like this. Perhaps it’s a little bit sad, Qui-Gon thinks - Obi-Wan only gets like this with his partner, when he’s being complimented sincerely and with great adoration. For some reason, that’s hard for Obi-Wan to accept. He has no flirty comebacks, no witty banter. But that’s good, too. It means that Obi-Wan has to listen, to take this to heart. And that is exactly what Qui-Gon wants - for Obi-Wan to know the depths of his admiration. 

Setting the datapad somewhere where it won’t distract Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon moves to lie in front of Obi-Wan, arms draped over his thighs, his face practically pressing against his stomach. He gives a soft happy sigh, nuzzling at the undershirt his lover is wearing. “You know I love you, yes?” he murmurs. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan answers. His hands play with Qui-Gon’s hair. “As I love you.”

Turning his head, Qui-Gon opens an eye to glance up at Obi-Wan. The other man’s face is still red, getting more so as he meets Qui-Gon’s gaze, but he’s paying attention. Qui-Gon shifts and sits up so he can straddle his lap. “Every inch of you is absolutely beautiful,” he murmurs. He kisses Obi-Wan’s hair, soft red-gold scented with something reminiscent of cloves and cinnamon. “This cut looks good on you,” he murmurs. Recently, Obi-Wan had cut it short again, but left enough length that it could be styled - and more importantly so that Qui-Gon could tangle his fingers in it. “Very dignified. Suits you.” His lips trail to Obi-Wan’s forehead, kissing at his temple, then down to his cheekbone, not missing the soft ‘thank you’ that the man manages to get out. He takes a moment to lick at the shell of his ear, and almost grins at the satisfying gasp Obi-Wan gives. It’s not particularly heated, or done with any undercurrent of lust - Qui-Gon simply wants to worship the other. He finds Obi-Wan so beautiful, inside and out, and since Obi-Wan doesn’t really ever agree with that, Qui-Gon is going to continue to show him just what Qui-Gon thinks one session at a time.

Sucking the lobe of his ear between his teeth, he tugs for a moment before releasing. Next is a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose, then to the mole underneath his eye. Qui-Gon moves his hands to cup Obi-Wan’s cheeks, his thumbs brushing very intently across the well-groomed beard as he leans in for a slow kiss. “Your lips are simply delectable,” he whispers, not pulling back in the slightest, his words soft against Obi-Wan’s mouth. He leans in again, and Obi-Wan parts his lips at the slightest invitation. Qui-Gon presses his advantage, tongue sliding against Obi-Wan’s. He doesn’t stop for a good few minutes, intent on kissing the man breathless, which is for the best because a breathless Obi-Wan finds it much harder to protest Qui-Gon’s compliments. “And that tongue,” Qui-Gon murmurs. “So very talented. You wield it as a weapon against your opponents. And, of course, it’s very good when you’re using it on me,” he adds with a smirk. If Obi-Wan has any inclination to be embarrassed, it’s washed away as Qui-Gon latches onto his neck next. With a building pressure, Qui-Gon sets about sucking a bruise onto the skin. He has always loved marking the other, and he loves that Obi-Wan is all too willing to return the favor. Right now the man squirms a little beneath him, his head tipping back and a soft moan spilling from his lips as Qui-Gon sucks and nips and licks. There, right there, Obi-Wan is always so sensitive at that exact spot. Qui-Gon can feel him hardening underneath him. 

“My own,” Qui-Gon whispers, dipping his head to lick a stripe across Obi-Wan’s collarbone. Then he’s reaching to pull the undershirt over his head, eyes feasting on the taut abdomen exposed to him. “You’re always in impeccable shape,” he murmurs. Of course, it is the Jedi way to be in form, but that doesn’t mean every Jedi is as dedicated to it as Obi-Wan is. The man knows exactly how to stay at the top of his game - and of course that’s wildly attractive. With great reluctance, Qui-Gon moves from Obi-Wan’s lap. But it’s better this way, as he lays Obi-Wan down on his back, smiling as he catches the look of adoration that Obi-Wan is giving him. When Obi-Wan is supine, Qui-Gon can resume his position over him. His hands skim Obi-Wan’s sides, and he dips his head to suckle at a nipple, teasing the bud between his teeth as Obi-Wan clutches at his head. “Always so responsive,” Qui-Gon murmurs. His breath cools over the wet skin, and he catches Obi-Wan’s shiver. Qui-Gon is quick to repeat the process on the other nipple, kissing every bit of skin in between. “So much power contained in your body,” he whispers. Obi-Wan isn’t power-hungry, but he uses his strength to fight for what is right and good. He is better than anyone Qui-Gon has ever known.

Reaching out to catch Obi-Wan’s hands, Qui-Gon brings them to his lips. He kisses the back of them, then uncurls his fingers to kiss his palms. Callouses brush against his lips as he makes his way up his fingers as well, proof that these hands work hard. Next is one of his wrists, the pulse beating so strongly underneath Qui-Gon’s kiss. His mouth makes a trail to the inside of one elbow before he switches to the other arm, marking the trail in reverse, elbow to palm. Obi-Wan is pliant beneath him, but generous with his noises of appreciation. 

Qui-Gon buries his face against Obi-Wan’s stomach soon after. The muscles are hard and solid underneath his touch, but there’s also a slight softness, a small piece of vulnerability. Qui-Gon tongues at his belly-button, teeth nipping at the edge before following the wiry thatch of hair down further. He doesn’t take off Obi-Wan’s briefs, just presses his lips to his thighs as Obi-Wan spreads his legs. Mm, he’s all too intimately aware of what it’s like to have those thighs wrapped around him, pulling him in closer. He alternates between one leg and the other, raining kisses down on his knees, on his calves, the hollow behind the protruding bones of his ankles. He kisses at his heels, up through the arches of his feet, to his toes. Obi-Wan is nearly boneless at this point, Qui-Gon can tell. He’s sunk deep into the bed, and when he opens his eyes to look at Qui-Gon his eyes are hazy and unfocused. With a soft smile, Qui-Gon shifts back up his lover’s body, pressing down against him. His hand slides between them, finally grasping Obi-Wan’s cock over his briefs. 

“My Obi-Wan,” he whispers. His arm slides beneath Obi-Wan’s head, cradling him gently as he watches him. “Every inch of you is so beautiful. You are the most incredible person I have ever met.” He strokes, and Obi-Wan cries out. It’s absolute music to his ears. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on. And I don’t just mean your looks.” With a sigh, he kisses his nose again, returning to adoring Obi-Wan’s face. “You deserve everything good in the world, my own. And I only hope that I can give you even half of it.” 

It only takes a few strokes for Obi-Wan to come, his eyes rolling back as he clutches at Qui-Gon. When it’s over, he’s panting hard, pulling Qui-Gon closer. “I love you,” he whispers, his voice a little thick. “So much, Qui.” 

Qui-Gon merely winds both arms around his lover. “As I love you.”


	10. Body Worship: Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only a very brief bit of smut in here but I got really caught up in Obi-Wan being super tender with Qui-Gon. I don't see enough of it.

Showering with Qui-Gon had become one of Obi-Wan’s small joys in life. It wasn’t always a guaranteed thing. Too many missions where they couldn’t take the time, too many ships with only sonics to clean up with. But when they finally had the time, usually back at the Temple, Obi-Wan was quick to grab the opportunity. There was something about being able to relax together, get clean and refreshed, that felt intimate in a way different from sex. 

Stepping closer to his lover, Obi-Wan reached for a washcloth, lathering Qui-Gon’s favorite scent onto it. The other man gave a soft sigh as Obi-Wan started at his chest. Obi-Wan’s eyes were on Qui-Gon’s face, watching his expression with a feeling of content. Qui-Gon always looked so peaceful here, so soft and relaxed. It was an expression Obi-Wan treasured. His lover’s face was so often marked with intense concentration or fatigue or sheer stubbornness. It was nice to see that melt away. 

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said softly, hand reaching to settle on Obi-Wan’s hips. He didn’t open his eyes, his head tipped backwards a little as he enjoyed the warmth of the steam rising from the shower. 

“I’m here,” Obi-Wan replied, his voice just as gentle. “Relax, Qui-Gon.” His hands worked gently at Qui-Gon’s skin, covering every inch of his chest in lather. He moved to his shoulders, working the soap down his arms. As he worked, he admired the other. Remembered how those arms felt around him, pulling him close, making him feel safe. Loved. No one loved him like Qui-Gon did. No one made him feel as treasured, or seen. Qui-Gon made him feel - beautiful. And sometimes Obi-Wan didn’t think he knew just how much he affected him. 

“My Qui-Gon,” he whispered, leaning up to kiss the corner of Qui-Gon’s mouth, feeling his lips twitch into a smile at the kiss. He circled the taller man, making sure to get his back, too. His admiration continued - well, truthfully it never really stopped, Obi-Wan took every opportunity he could to witness how gorgeous his lover was. His muscles were well-honed, his body shaped from years of katas and training with his ‘saber. He was built for his job, truly. 

Obi-Wan circled to his front again. Gently, he slid to his knees, intent on getting to every bit of Qui-Gon’s body. He kissed his hip, nuzzling his nose against his skin for a moment and breathing in. Qui-Gon’s hand descended to his hair, and Obi-Wan smiled. With a slow touch, he worked the lather down Qui-Gon’s thighs, careful to apply firm pressure to the insides where Qui-Gon was the most sensitive. He didn’t want to tease, he just wanted to… To worship the other. At its core, that was what this ritual was. The older Jedi was respected and praised for his work (or, when not exactly praised by the Council, at least begrudgingly rewarded with the knowledge that the job had been done). No one doubted his skills, or his intellect. But who took care of him? Who listened to him when he needed it most, who made him feel like for a little while he was the only person in the universe, who took the time to make him feel truly cared for? That was Obi-Wan’s job, and he did it with pleasure. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon better than anyone else did. He was the one who knew Qui-Gon’s insecurities, his fears, his worries, and he was the one who could take them away. Who could make Qui-Gon feel loved. Because oh, he was, Obi-Wan loved the other with all of his heart. As he dragged his hand up, fingers gently brushing over the other’s flaccid cock, he nearly felt tears come to his eyes at the monumental weight of his love for the other.

With a shuddery breath, he moved down again, stroking the backs of Qui-Gon’s knees, pulling the cloth over his calves. He gently tapped at one ankle, signaling for the other to lift his foot. When he was obeyed, Obi-Wan dragged the washcloth over the firm arch, palming at his heel. He washed between his toes, feeling them clench and curl around his fingers as he swiped the bottom of his foot. After repeating the process on the other side, he sat back on his heels, looking up at Qui-Gon for a long moment. The other man’s expression was so soft, a little bit dazed and immensely fond. Obi-Wan stood, moving into his lover’s embrace, and they stood there for a long while, letting the water pour over them, refreshing them both as they held onto each other. 

When Obi-Wan finally pulled Qui-Gon from the shower, he toweled him off before pulling him back into the bedroom. “Sit down,” he instructed. “I want to brush your hair.” He didn’t wait for a response - Qui-Gon had never once said no to this. With brush in hand, he settled in behind Qui-Gon on the bed, the larger man nestled between his thighs, leaning forward slightly so Obi-Wan could get to his hair with ease. Obi-Wan’s motions were methodical, gentle, pulling the bristles through Qui-Gon’s hair as the other man gave a satisfied sigh. He took such pleasure in treating his lover to this. Qui-Gon’s hair was soft, and the act spoke of the same intimacy as washing him in the shower did. Over the years Obi-Wan had become adept at styling the other’s hair, and he craved these moments when he could run his fingers through it. It was one more gentle adoration that Obi-Wan exulted in bestowing upon the other. 

It was while braiding Qui-Gon’s hair, when Qui-Gon gave a drowsy sort of hum, that Obi-Wan realized his lover was hard. He smiled softly, kissing at Qui-Gon’s shoulder as he quickly tied off the braid before reaching in front of the other to grasp his cock. His strokes were so slow, never hurried in times like this. Qui-Gon wasn’t desperately chasing release, or looking for anything more than this, Obi-Wan had realized. The man was soft and content, drifting off, and Obi-Wan knew he’d worshipped well. Gathering Qui-Gon close to his chest, he let the other rest his head on his shoulder, feeling his lips brush softly against his neck. 

“Obi,” he whispered, and Obi-Wan nodded. 

“I’m here, Qui,” he replied. “I’m always here.” He felt Qui-Gon’s hand meet his, the two of them stroking Qui-Gon’s cock in tandem. It was to the same slow, steady rhythm that Qui-Gon came, gasping oh so softly, his breath a soft puff against Obi-Wan’s neck. As he went lax against him, Obi-Wan wound both arms around him. “Get some sleep, my beloved,” he whispered. He could feel Qui-Gon drift off soon after. Obi-Wan merely held him close, smiling as he got comfortable. They were home. They were happy. And Obi-Wan’s heart would always belong with Qui-Gon.


	11. Mpreg/lactation: Qui-Gon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something something, human subspecies, different biology. No discourse about how mpreg works.
> 
> This, again, turned out really, really fucking sweet, and I have a feeling that it's counterpart is going to be the same way. 
> 
> Sweet can be sexy too, right?

“You’re so beautiful like this, my Obi,” Qui-Gon whispered, staring down at his lover with a soft expression. 

Obi-Wan lay on his back, propped up gently by pillows. Qui-Gon had spent the past half hour lavishing him with attention, kissing and caressing every inch of skin, until Obi-Wan was soft and pliant underneath him. His skin was flushed, nearly glowing, and his cock jutted up between his legs, eager for attention. But the most prominent feature to Qui-Gon was his swollen belly, just a few months shy of full-term pregnancy. Every time he had Obi-Wan like this, Qui-Gon felt elation pulse in his chest. He’d learned long ago of Obi-Wan’s subspecies, of their reproductive habits, and when they’d initiated their relationship, he’d been open about his hope to make use of it. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes were a little unfocused, but he managed to meet Qui-Gon’s gaze, a slow smile gracing his features. “Come here, Qui,” he murmured, reaching for his lover. Qui-Gon couldn’t resist that, he settled next to the other, leaned in to kiss him soft and slow. “I’m still amazed, every day,” he whispered, pulling back to nuzzle at Obi-Wan’s nose. They were going to have a child together, and that child would be so, so loved. Qui-Gon would never let them want for anything. His feelings were projecting to Obi-Wan over their bond, and he felt a warm pulse returned to him, Obi-Wan dwelling on the same thoughts.

“You’ve been teasing me for a while,” Obi-Wan whispered. “Are you going to reward me for being so patient?” 

Qui-Gon chuckled softly, nodding. “Absolutely. Come, onto your hands and knees.” He moved to help the other, turning him over. Obi-Wan settled onto his forearms, pillowing his head against them, his ass presented quite nicely to the other. Qui-Gon took a moment to admire, large hands squeezing the firm globes of his bottom, exhaling a shaky breath. After a moment’s pause to prepare himself, he pressed slowly into the other. Obi-Wan was open and relaxed from Qui-Gon’s earlier ministrations, and Qui-Gon loved it this way, loved hearing the soft sigh that his lover gave as Qui-Gon filled him. There was a time for rough, desperate passion, certainly. But now was the time for taking it slow, for being gentle and working each other up until it culminated in a release just as slow and beautiful as the rest of it. 

Leaning over Obi-Wan’s back, Qui-Gon stilled when he pressed fully into him. He kissed Obi-Wan’s hair, his neck, his shoulders, listening to the content noises the other man made. Obi-Wan practically mewled at the touches, the sounds so soft and eager. Qui-Gon splayed a warm hand over Obi-Wan’s stomach, reveling in the way his fingers curved over it. It still amazed him every single day, that they were really expecting a child. They were going to be fathers. Qui-Gon felt he could not possibly love Obi-Wan anymore, so enormous his love was, and yet every day he could swear he fell even harder than the day before. 

When he finally began to move, his rhythm was slow. His hips moved in an easy, measured pace, his objective more about bringing them together rather than chasing release. In and out, in and out, pleasure building slow and easy. Qui-Gon felt almost lost in the sensation, drowning in love and warmth and devotion, giving all of those over to his lover easily, and receiving them back tenfold. And yet he knew he was found, in the steady thrum of their bond. This was the man he’d chosen to spend the rest of his life with, the man who’d chosen him in return. They shared everything, and now they’d grow their family, share in creating new life and nurturing it. Qui-Gon felt he might burst at the seams with how much love he contained.

Their climax, when it came, washed over them gently, as Qui-Gon professed his adoration between kisses to Obi-Wan’s shoulder. It was with a soft sigh that he came, warmth flooding his veins, the slow ebb and flow of the tide coming in rather than the crash of a thunderous wave. He felt Obi-Wan respond, tightening around him as his breathing hitched. Gently pulling out of the other, he shifted them onto their sides, facing Obi-Wan and drawing him close. He couldn’t help leaning in to press kisses to Obi-Wan’s brow, his eyes, the tip of his nose, the cleft in his chin that was hidden beneath his beard. All the while his hand stroked his belly, unable to stop himself from touching.

“I’m so in love with you,” he whispered, eyes nearly watering up with just how much. Qui-Gon Jinn, who had once thought he would never find someone to love him and share his whole life, had the most beautiful mate at his side, and now they would have children to love and care for. It was far more than he could have dared to dream.

Obi-Wan smiled, tilting Qui-Gon’s chin up to kiss him softly. “I love you too, Qui,” he murmured. “With everything I have.”


	12. Mpreg/lactation: Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO comes back into play, and once again we have Omega!Qui-Gon! Mentions of mpreg in this chapter, and also male lactation. Have fun, buckos

Obi-Wan had always enjoyed sucking at Qui-Gon’s sensitive nipples, but he was particularly obsessed with it now.

Qui-Gon might not be a traditional Omega in many ways - too large, too broad, too outspoken and stubborn (all traits that Obi-Wan loved, despite the fact that his traditional family insisted the Alpha should have a more docile mate) - but in one regard he was certainly fulfilling the Omegan ideal. While he was pregnant, Qui-Gon’s chest had softened a little, breasts swelling and becoming tender. Ever since the birth of their son, he’d been producing plenty of milk to feed their little one, enough to have a surplus. And Obi-Wan was capitalizing on that opportunity as much as he could.

Like now, as he cupped his hand around Qui-Gon’s breast, squeezing gently, his tongue lapping at the milk that his Omega produced. He was between the Omega’s legs, leaning up against his torso. Qui-Gon had both arms wrapped around him, keeping him close, and Obi-Wan was about as milk-drunk as a full-grown Alpha could be. 

“You’re fucking perfect,” he muttered, suckling and lapping at one nipple, listening to Qui-Gon pant above him. “You’re such a good Omega. A good papa. You’re incredible, Qui.” There was something instinctual in him that adored seeing his mate produce milk for their child. Oh, it would have been absolutely fine if Qui-Gon’s body had decided it just didn’t want to, but seeing his swollen chest, tasting his milk, it set off a primal instinct of pride and security in their child’s health. And Obi-Wan had to admit he loved just how much more sensitive Qui-Gon’s nipples were like this, while Obi-Wan lavished them with attention, treating them gently so Qui-Gon could last longer without feeling like his tits were chafed. 

Obi-Wan switched to the other nipple, settling more firmly in between Qui-Gon’s legs. He could feel his mate’s cock hot and heavy against him, and he grinned. “You love this, don’t you?” he breathed. “You love having your tits sucked. Love watching me drink from you.” When his mate shivered in response, Obi-Wan let a hand drift to his cock, stroking slow just to see the ripple of pleasure wash across Qui-Gon’s face.

“You make your Alpha so proud, Qui-Gon,” he whispered, leaning back down to kiss at his breast. “You carried our son for nine months, and now you’re just the most incredible father. You provide for him.” Smirking, he nipped at the sensitive bud to earn a gasp from his lover. “And for me, too.”

“That’s - Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon breathed, and Obi-Wan looked up to watch his mate as he continued to stroke his cock. Qui-Gon worried at his lower lip, his unbound hair falling to brush at his shoulders. Absolutely stunning. Any Alpha would be so lucky as to call Qui-Gon Jinn their mate. But it was Obi-Wan who got to have that prize. 

“Come for me, sweetheart,” Obi-Wan murmured. “You deserve it. Let me see you.” He dipped his head down, providing a firm pressure around one nipple, and that was all Qui-Gon needed. He came with a gasp, hips pushing up against Obi-Wan, desperate to be milked in more ways than one.

Obi-Wan pulled off from his chest, looking up. He reached up to wipe away a drop of milk that trickled into his beard, sucking at his finger afterwards. “You’re so sweet,” he murmured, grinning at his lover. “In every way imaginable.”


	13. Fear of Getting Caught: Qui-Gon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fear" of getting caught, lmao, Qui-Gon would probably like that

Qui-Gon can hardly help himself as he pushes Obi-Wan into a darkened supply room and presses him up against a wall to kiss him deeply. Adrenaline is coursing through his veins, his pulse pounding so heavy that Obi-Wan must feel it everywhere that they’re pressed together. But his lover is in the same state, breathless and clinging to Qui-Gon, trying to get as close as possible. They are both so desperate, can’t keep their hands off each other. With their mission finished just a scant few moments ago, their objective retrieved and safely on board the ship, they can steal some time alone while the pilot hurriedly navigates them away from the planet and whoever might be after them.

Except alone is a relative term, and they can both hear as a pair of crewmembers walks past the room, chattering on while Qui-Gon hurriedly fumbles with Obi-Wan’s leggings. 

“Not a sound,” he whispers. His voice is hot upon Obi-Wan’s ear, and he can feel the younger man shiver, hear his swallow as he nods.

Force, it probably should not turn him on so much that someone could walk in on them at any moment.

With an unceremonious gesture, Qui-Gon wrenches Obi-Wan’s leggings down, enough to turn him to face the wall, bend him over a little, and spread his legs. He undoes his own pants, cock springing out hard and ready. In his belt he keeps a small pouch of lube (he always does, these days, after an incident without that had left them both frustrated. There was no way Obi-Wan could take him without lubrication.), and he hurriedly uses it to slick himself up while using some fine Force manipulation to relax and widen the other. Obi-Wan clutches a hand over his mouth to contain his noises as Qui-Gon presses in, in, in to the hilt, his breathing ragged and far too loud. 

Making sure his lover is braced against the wall with his other arm, Qui-Gon wastes no time. His blood is crashing through him, his heart sounding in his ears, and even the tiniest of noises that Obi-Wan is making as he’s fucked thoroughly by his Master is a sith-damned symphony to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon’s hands are fast on Obi-Wan’s hips, and he’s sure he might be leaving bruises even through the cloth that cushions his grip. They’re both so desperate for a release, they don’t even care that the door hasn’t locked behind them. That one of their crew could come in at any given moment, gods, would they like what they saw? Would they enjoy the sight of Obi-Wan pressed against the wall, Qui-Gon setting a rough pace as he fucked the other, impaling the other on his cock over and over? He can’t see Obi-Wan’s face clearly in the dark, as they are, but he knows what he’d see: eyes squeezed shut tightly, his face pink, mouth twisted in pleasure - or it would be if Obi-Wan wasn’t currently biting his fist to keep from crying out. His long braid swings back and forth as they move, hitting his chest. Qui-Gon knows that it’s a beautiful sight, and he almost wishes that someone would come in, just to witness it. 

He reaches around the other, fisting his cock just as furiously as he pumped into him. “Not a sound, Padawan,” he whispers, knowing Obi-Wan is so close, and he’s rewarded by Obi-Wan clenching tightly around him as he spills over his Master’s hand. Just like the good boy he is, Obi-Wan doesn’t make a single noise as he comes, and Qui-Gon is so fucking pleased, what an incredible lover he has. Qui-Gon is quick to follow, hips slapping against Obi-Wan’s ass before he stops, biting at Obi-Wan’s clothes shoulder to keep his own cry in his throat.

When it passes, they’re quick to redress, catching their breath and looking over each other to make sure they’re put together. Obi-Wan reaches up to straighten some of Qui-Gon’s hair, almost giggling as he meets the other’s gaze. Leaning up for a quick kiss, he opens the door again to slip out, glancing around for any crew members. Qui-Gon doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he looks absolutely, positively ravished. But then again, he’s sort of hoping he looks the same.


	14. Fear of Getting Caught: Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a lazy day, Qui-Gon is eager to have some fun while Obi-Wan worries about a particular Padawan walking in on them.
> 
> Brief mentions of Anakin in my favorite AU, where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan share the role of being his Masters.
> 
> And he'd be totally horrified that his dads have sex.

Obi-Wan was in the middle of a particularly interesting chapter of his book when he felt Qui-Gon’s hand on his thigh. He didn’t think much of it, figuring that the other was just trying to be a little closer. They were enjoying a nice day off without a single obligation, and Obi-Wan couldn’t have been happier. Anakin had chosen to lock himself in his room to work on whatever prototype he was devoting his time to, and that left his Masters to relax in their room for a while. It was absolutely blissful thus far, Obi-Wan had to admit.

Smiling a little, he settled his hand on top of Qui-Gon’s, feeling the man spoon up behind him. He was so warm, so comfortable, so absolutely relaxed. When Qui-Gon dipped his head to the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck, he closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the press of the other’s lips against his skin, his long hair brushing at his collarbone. It wasn’t until he felt Qui-Gon’s hand move inward towards his groin that he gave a soft squeak of protest.

“Qui-Gon!” he admonished softly, gripping his hand. “Anakin’s in his room, we can’t do this right now! What if he decides he wants to check in on us?”

“Then we mustn’t give him a reason to check in on us,” Qui-Gon replied, voice smooth as silk and just as tantalizing. “You can be quiet, can’t you, my dear Obi-Wan?” His hand brushed over Obi-Wan’s cock, rubbing through the fabric, and Obi-Wan knew that he didn’t really want to say no. 

“Qui-Gon,” he protested again, voice trailing off into a soft moan as the other massaged him firmly. Despite his misgivings, he could feel himself hardening. “You’re - you’re impossible,” he whispered, datapad falling from his hand.

“But you love me, don’t you, dearest?” Qui-Gon murmured. His voice was soft against Obi-Wan’s ear, speaking the words just for his lover. Obi-Wan felt cocooned in his arms, and he could almost - _almost_ \- forget that their Padawan was only just across the common room of their shared quarters.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan whispered. His hips shifted forward, into the warm pressure of Qui-Gon’s hand. “I do.” He had to cover his mouth with both hands when Qui-Gon slipped his hand down the front of his leggings, wrapped those deft fingers around his cock. He wanted to moan, to let Qui-Gon hear just what he did to him, but he _couldn’t_. “Even though -” he continued, voice a rough whisper. “You’re an absolute - oh, that’s - yes - you’re a bastard sometimes.” 

He could feel Qui-Gon’s answering chuckle against his back, the sound vibrating where Qui-Gon pressed against him. The older man pushed Obi-Wan’s trousers down, just enough so he could free his cock before resuming his stroking. Even without much room to maneuver, Qui-Gon was an expert at pleasing Obi-Wan. He knew just how much pressure to apply, just how fast Obi-Wan liked it. Obi-Wan was panting far quicker than he liked to admit, and he kept one hand clapped over his mouth to keep his noises in. Distantly he heard Anakin’s door open, heard footsteps as the teen made his way into the kitchen, likely for a snack. He went stiff, but Qui-Gon merely shushed him, twisting his wrist on the next upstroke, and Obi-Wan had to close his eyes tight as he fought to keep a cry inside his chest. 

Qui-Gon moved his hand faster, his chin hooked on Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he looked down the length of his body to watch, clearly ignoring anything that wasn’t inside this room. When he skimmed his fingers up the underside of Obi-Wan’s cock, brushed his thumb over the head, Obi-Wan clutched at the sheets with one hand as he came, holding back his whimpers with his other hand desperately covering his mouth. As he caught his breath, he vaguely heard Anakin’s door shut again. 

“You’re the worst, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan whispered, looking back behind him to try to glare at Qui-Gon - but truthfully he felt absolutely splendid, relaxed and woozy and content.

“But you still love me, Obi-Wan,” his lover answered, grin apparent as he leaned in for a soft kiss. “You still love me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's been enjoying so far, so I hope it doesn't matter, but sorry if some of the sex seems so brief? I'm really just writing these as they come to me, as they're just supposed to be fun exercises for me, and I'm not focused so much on dragging them out so much as making sure they're all unique and focus on a different kink. I'll save the long drawn out PWP for other works.


	15. Blowjob: Qui-Gon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon absolutely loves getting face fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add five whole tags for this one
> 
> Qui-Gon loving to give blowjobs is one of my favorite things ever
> 
> Them being able to speak through their lifebond is also one of my favorite things ever

If anyone ever bothered to ask Qui-Gon about what intimate acts he enjoyed performing most with his partner, he’d probably tell them that he loved sucking someone off.

Of course, the question is rarely brought up, considering it’s not usually considered polite to inquire so openly about someone’s sex life, and the Jedi can be Very Polite, but on nights like tonight, he usually expects the conversations with his friends to turn a little more bawdy. Tonight, he and Obi-Wan are out at a bar, celebrating Mace’s birthday in a way that the man had begrudgingly agreed to as if he wasn’t going to drink with the rest of them. Of course he absolutely was, he was pliant and relaxed in his seat, his normally stoic demeanor broken by a fond smile as he looked around at his friends.

Obi-Wan had been freshly knighted a few months back, and now he’s a little more at ease sitting amongst Jedi Masters and Knights alike as they spend the night celebrating Mace. He’s still shy, but Qui-Gon watches as his former Padawan graces those who speak with him with small smiles, engages in conversation with what is now his peer group. He’s simply stunning, and Qui-Gon feels a wave of warmth pour through him, over their bond.

Eventually, as the night winds down, they both bid Mace a last ‘Happy Birthday’ before taking their leave. Both of them are pleasantly relaxed, the buzz of alcohol running through their veins and warming them from the inside. Obi-Wan leans into Qui-Gon, and the older man slips an arm around his shoulders to pull him close. “My dear Obi-Wan,” he sighs, turning to look at his partner. It’s still so strange to see his face without the braid framing it, but Qui-Gon gets to wear that braid around his wrist now, preserved in a simple bracelet, displaying his monumental pride in the young Knight Obi-Wan has become. It’s his honor to wear it, and there’s not a day he takes it off.

Obi-Wan looks up at Qui-Gon with such adoration that Qui-Gon has to take a breath. Those eyes of his have no right to be so expressive, he thinks. He can’t help but lean in to kiss him, sighing as their lips meet. Obi-Wan turns into him, one hand clutching lightly at Qui-Gon’s shirt. _Master_ , comes the whispered voice in his mind, one of the best parts about having a lifebond. _Qui-Gon._

With his inhibitions loose, Qui-Gon can’t help the heat the stirs in him at the breathlessness in the other’s voice. When he pulls away, his eyes are dark, and he glances around before pulling Obi-Wan into a dark alleyway, somewhere dark, where no one passes through. “My beautiful Obi-Wan,” he murmurs, pressing him up against the wall before kissing him again, deeper than before, tongue pressing in to plunder the sweetness within, laced with the remnants of alcohol this evening. Obi-Wan whimpers, holds on tight to the other. 

_Do you know how much you mean to me, Obi-Wan?_ Qui-Gon murmurs, his mouth moving from Obi-Wan’s to trail to his jawline, dropping kisses down to his neck. _You’re the finest man I have ever known. You’re my world._ Obi-Wan keeps making those noises, those sweet, sweet sounds that make Qui-Gon want to pleasure him even more. And so he drops to his knees, looks up to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze as the younger man swallows hard and nods. With permission granted, Qui-Gon nuzzles at his groin for a moment, reaches up to unfasten his leggings and pulls them down. Obi-Wan’s cock is already half-hard, responding easily to Qui-Gon’s touch, and he smirks for a moment before getting to work. He leans in, opening his mouth to suckle gently on the head. 

It’s easy enough to work Obi-Wan to full hardness, to find a rhythm that has Obi-Wan tipping his head back against the bricks with a soft thunk. His hands are in Qui-Gon’s hair, and oh how Qui-Gon loves that, he loves feeling Obi-Wan tangle his fingers in the length, loves how Obi-Wan has to hold onto him like he’s the only thing grounding him. And Qui-Gon seriously, seriously loves the act of giving him a blowjob. He loves leaning forward, taking all of that hot length into his throat, his nose pressing against the coarse thatch of dark red-gold hair as he swallows around Obi-Wan and draws out a soft cry from the other. The soft musk that is purely Obi-Wan is almost as intoxicating as the alcohol they’d had tonight. Pulling back to catch a quick breath of air, Qui-Gon reaches up with one hand. He presses between Obi-Wan’s legs, gently tugs at his balls before his fingers slip back further to tease at his perineum. And then his mouth is back on the other, sucking, applying pressure just the way Obi-Wan likes. He moves his hands to his partner’s hips as he goes to town on the other, feeling Obi-Wan’s hands tightening in his hair, tugging. 

_That’s it, love,_ he murmurs. _Let go, you know it’s alright._

Obi-Wan can only get out a choked noise before his grip on Qui-Gon’s head tightens. He holds the man in place and looks down as he sets his own rhythm. Qui-Gon obediently holds still as the other fucks his mouth, knows that Obi-Wan is watching intently as his cock slides in and out. He reaches down to rub at his own cock through his trousers, knowing he’ll come just from that. Obi-Wan’s sounds as he rocks his hips are glorious, and Qui-Gon really couldn’t care less right now that they’re in an alley only a little ways off the street. He can feel when Obi-Wan is close, knows the second before it happens from the way Obi-Wan’s fingers tighten in his hair and pull. Qui-Gon swallows diligently, even as he bucks his hips up into his own hand, cock jerking underneath the fabric as he comes undone nearly at the same time. Their bond is awash with pleasure, each giving and receiving back tenfold.

When the grip on his hair loosens, Qui-Gon pulls back and licks his lips. He grins at his lover, gently tucks his cock away and refastens his leggings before standing and adjusting his clothes so that the wet spot on his own leggings is hidden. Obi-Wan gives a breathless laugh, takes Qui-Gon’s hand, leads him back out onto the street. They both meander home, pleasantly buzzed and sated, and Qui-Gon knows he has never been happier.


	16. Blowjob: Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for disappearing for so long! It has been a wild couple of weeks. But I'm back, and I'm hoping to go back to updating fairly regularly!
> 
> This chapter contains Garen Muln which was a surprise! I don't really incorporate a lot of EU/Legends things in my works but it worked here for me.

“I’ve gotta know, is he as big as everyone thinks he is?”

Obi-Wan glances over to the other Knight, cheeks flushing red. “Garen! That’s - none of your business!” he replies indignantly.

Garen grins, slinging an arm over Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “No, but it’s yours and I’m curious.” Somehow they’d gotten to talking about Obi-Wan’s recent romantic developments with his former Master, and while Garen oo’d and ah’d at all the sweetness of new romance, he clearly wanted to know more about the carnal side of things as well.

Obi-Wan mutters something, tipping his head away from his friend.

“What was that? You’ve gotta speak up, Kenobi,” Garen goads, encroaching evermore into Obi-Wan’s personal space.

“I said yes,” Obi-Wan bites out, glaring at his friend. “He’s big, okay? Happy?”

Garen pretends to think it over for a moment, humming. “Mildly,” he decides. “Come on, no more details for one of your oldest friends? This is a rare opportunity for me!” Gossip traveled in the Temple, and there were always plenty who wanted to know what Qui-Gon was like underneath the robes. Almost no one could provide answers to that, though. “I swear I’ll keep it a secret.”

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, elbowing Garen in the ribs. “Why do you even want to know so badly?”

“Years worth of curiosity,” Garen deadpans. “And because maybe sometimes you’re a little uptight and I want to know what you get up to when you’re not.”

“Those are terrible reasons,” Obi-Wan replies. “I’m not uptight. I just don’t always feel the need to talk about my sex life.” He sighs, before the ghost of a smile flits across his lips. “He’s good though. He makes me feel incredible.”

Garen laughs, squeezing Obi-Wan’s shoulders tight. “That’s what I like to hear,” he says. “Just remember, if you ever want to share the details - “

“Yes, yes, Garen, I’ll relay them to you at once,” Obi-Wan interrupts with a wave of his hand. “You can use them for whatever masturbation fantasy you so clearly want them for.”

Garen gives a noise of protest, but he only grins as they part ways. Obi-Wan closes his eyes, exhaling a sigh as he centered himself. All the talk of Qui-Gon had gotten him thinking about what it was like to be with him, and that… was a distraction. Although what else did he have to do right now? He was only heading back to their quarters. As he pushed open the door to their home - a suite built for bonded Knights - he let his mind wander. Qui-Gon really was as big as everyone speculated he was, but that was just for Obi-Wan to know. Obi-Wan was the one who got to explore all of Qui-Gon, know what touches produced what sounds. He was the one who got to wrap his lips around that cock, make Qui-Gon lose control.

With a groan he heads for the bedroom, hurriedly kicking off his boots and settling on his back. He strokes himself through his leggings, eyes closed as he remembers the weight of Qui-Gon on his tongue. Although Obi-Wan couldn’t always take all of the other, he’d learned how to use his mouth and hands in tandem to bring Qui-Gon to the brink. He’d start off slow, stroking Qui-Gon one hand, kissing the head before using his tongue to tease. He’d press his lips against the shaft, moving lower until he could kiss at the thick thatch of hair, feel Qui-Gon shiver. When he finally took him in, mouth suckling at the head, he’d glance up, watching as Qui-Gon first stares, then tips his head back, his eyes closed in pleasure. 

On the bed, Obi-Wan whimpers, hand slipping beneath the waistband of his leggings. Even just remembering Qui-Gon at those moments is enough to make him feel hot and needy. He grasps himself firmly, strokes steady and even. Qui-Gon always made these soft little noises whenever Obi-Wan sucked his cock, little pleas for more, telling Obi-Wan how good he is. He’d put one hand on Obi-Wan’s head, fingers gently threading through his hair but never pushing, never forcing Obi-Wan to take more than he can. Obi-Wan always used his hands to tease whatever length he couldn’t take, ghosting over thighs, through the wiry pubic hair, anything to create more sensation for Qui-Gon. 

But it’s the times when Obi-Wan can manage to take Qui-Gon the whole way down that he really loves. Breath catching, Obi-Wan groans as he recalls the sensation. He’d open his throat, lean forward until Qui-Gon fills his mouth. He always took a moment to savor the sensation, feeling Qui-Gon tense underneath him. Almost every time, Qui-Gon was gone as soon as he swallowed around him. Obi-Wan can recall the taste of him, the feeling of Qui-Gon’s thighs tightening around his head. The memory of his name on Qui-Gon’s lips makes him come, shuddering through his orgasm, whimpering as he goes lax. His tunic probably needs to be cleaned now, but Obi-Wan can’t quite bring himself to care. Besides, he won’t be needing them for a while, he thinks, hurriedly undressing himself and tossing his clothes on the floor. Once Qui-Gon gets home, he intends to conduct a very thorough exploration to ascertain just how big he really is.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> 5/24 - should update again soon! Last weekend I had to take my cat to the er vet and it was a really anxious week for me, but we're all good now!


End file.
